Iago/Gallery
Images of Iago from Aladdin, its sequels, and the series. Films ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg|Iago with Jafar and Gazeem aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Iago with Jafar 1 Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Iago with Jafar 2 aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-272.jpg|Iago snatching half of the Scarab's piece from Gazeem aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg|Iago giving it to Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg|Iago pretending to mimick Jafar: "What's coming to you!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg|"Awk!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg|Iago and Jafar watching the completed Scarab Beetle come to life aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-306.jpg|Iago and Jafar watching the Scarab fly away aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|Iago and Jafar following the trail aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|Iago and Jafar watching the Cave of Wonders appear Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-379.jpg|"Awk!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg|"Cave of Wonders!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-405.jpg|Iago watching Jafar give Gazeem strict instructions about bringing the lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg|"Awk! The lamp!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-416.jpg|"Awk! The lamp!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-419.jpg|"Jeez, where'd you dig this bozo up?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg|Iago shushed by Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-428.jpg|Iago and Jafar watching Gazeem approach the cave aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-482.jpg|Iago and Jafar listening to the cave's warning aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-486.jpg|Iago and Jafar confused Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg|Iago and Jafar looking at each other in confusion aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-501.jpg|Iago watching Jafar order Gazeem to proceed either way aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-516.jpg|Iago and Jafar watching Gazeem enter the cave aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg|Iago blown away by the cave's closing aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-558.jpg|Iago emerging out of the sand aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Iago coughing up some sand aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-570.jpg|"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg|"We're never gonna get a hold of that..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-578.jpg|"... stupid lamp!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-581.jpg|"Just forget it!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-583.jpg|"Look at this!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-586.jpg|"Look at this!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-588.jpg|"I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-589.jpg|Iago angry aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-590.jpg|Iago flying off with the half pieces to Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg|Iago told to be patient by Jafar as he hands him the pieces aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg|"Oh, there's a big surprise!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-611.jpg|"That's incred..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-614.jpg|"l think l'm gonna have a heart attack..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg|"... and die from that surprise!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg|"What are we gonna do?!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-624.jpg|"We got a big problem here,..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|"... a big..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg|Iago silenced by Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1535.jpeg alipic12.jpg|Iago with The Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg|"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg|"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2265.jpg|That's ''him?! That's the clown we've been lookin'--AAAH!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg|"Swell." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2720.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.JPG|"Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dying in here!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg|"You marry the princess, right? And then you become the sultan." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4986.jpg|"And then we drop Papa-in-Law..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg|"...and the little woman off a cliff." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg|"Yaaaaah!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|"Ker-Splat!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg|Jafar glares at Iago. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg|An appearance when Iago has three claws on each foot instead of two Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg Iceraaladdin2928.jpg|"Watch it, ya dumb rug!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6180.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6243.jpg|"Oh, excellent judge. Sure...NOT!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg|"We gotta get outta here! I gotta start packin', your highness!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7871.jpg|"...And how 'bout this picture? I dunno. I think I'm makin' a weird face in it." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|"GET A GRIP!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|"Ack! Good grip." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpg|"Ya got a problem, Pinky?!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8222.jpg|"Boy, Jafar's gonna be real happy to see you!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8239.jpg|Iago imitating Jafar. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.jpg|"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Iago-Not-The-Best-At-Villainy-Grapes-Aladdin.png Abu_and_Iago_disgusted.jpg|Even Iago is disguted to see Jasmine kiss Jafar to distract him. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9252.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|"Squeeze him Jafar..." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg|Iago pops his head out of the sand, coughing. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-586.jpg|Iago tries to pull himself out of the black oil lamp. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg|Jafar's yell sends Iago blasted out of the lamp and face-first into a clump of sand. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-658.jpg|Iago has finally had enough of Jafar's abuse The Return of Jafar (143).jpg The Return of Jafar (146).jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-694.jpg|"I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal. Look out below!" The Return of Jafar (155).jpg|"I'm looking out for me!" Thereturnofjafar094.jpg The Return of Jafar (160).jpg The Return of Jafar (161).jpg The Return of Jafar (162).jpg The Return of Jafar (163).jpg The Return of Jafar (168).jpg The Return of Jafar (171).jpg The Return of Jafar (172).jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg The Return of Jafar (178).jpg Disney's The Return of Jafar - I'm Looking Out for Me - Iago Splatted with Watermelon.jpg|Iago is now splattered and pelted with watermelon. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg|Aladdin thanks Iago for (unintentionally) saving him from Abis Mal. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg|Iago begging Abu to open the cage. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"Yeah, that's more like it--" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|"DAH!" Iago shrieks in terror seeing Rajah snarling at him. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|"''CLOSE THE CAGE! Close it! Close it! CLOSE IT!"" Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg|Rajah pounces on the cage, destroying it. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Rajah scares Iago. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Iago in Rajah's mouth. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Seems like his heart is two sizes too small. thereturnofjafar495.jpg|"She's buying it! Now make with the magic!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg|"Oh, yeah! Bein' one of the good guys has its advantages." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4107.jpg|"Ah, advisor to Aladdin, the new grand vizier. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg|"And when Aladdin becomes Sultan, that'll make ''me the grand vizier!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg|"Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot Jafar!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg|"I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Suddenly, the lights go out and spotlight switches over Iago. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|"AWK!! JAFAR! (chuckles nervously) Uh...buddy?" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg|"Jafar! A-a-a funny thing happened! This guy took the lamp! Y-You probably thought it was me, 'cause it sounded a lot like me..." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|Jafar threatens the terrified Iago to lure Aladdin into his evil trap. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-4597.jpg|Iago getting a kiss on the head from Jasmine return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg|"I'm tryin' to free the chump Genie, so he can save your chump boyfriend! Ah!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|"HEY, JAFAR! ''SHUT UP!!!!!!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7074.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7100.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingess. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg|To everyone's surprise and joy, Iago survives Jafar's attack saying in response to a genie unable to kill, "You'd be surprised what you can live through" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg|The fully redeemed Iago is now accepted into the palace. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|...though he's upset when Aladdin turns down the Grand Visier position. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg|Genie bandages Iago's mouth shut. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 2.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 2.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|"Hey, c'mon, Aladdin! This mush has gotta end!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Iago and Abu stroll side by side. Kingofthieves105.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|"LOOK AT ALL THESE PRESENTS!" Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Abu tries to get Iago to join the wedding, but Iago's more interested in the giftset. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1562.jpg|"Meet your match, Zorro!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Say “cracker” and I'll let you have it on principle!" The_Oracle_and_Iago.jpg|"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question." Iago along with the Oracle from ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg|"How bad is it?" Iago has his tail feathers stuck in the Thieves' cave opening. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg|"YOWCH!!!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2921.jpg|"Oh, this is attractive!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg|Iago retrieves his tail feathers aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Iago and Abu watching with terror at Al's gruesome battle against Sa'luk. Kingofthieves376.jpg|Iago and Abu eagerly listening to Cassim's ultimate goal: to find the Hand of Midas. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4286.jpg|"For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|"It's Sa'luk, the guy Al beat! He's NOT beat! He's back! and he's got Cassim!" Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8763.jpg|"You're a good guy, Cassim. But not too good!" Iago decides to leave the palace after Aladdin's marriage to Jasmine and travel the world with Cassim. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Iago and Cassim ride off into the night as Aladdin and Jasmine fly off for their honeymoon. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg It's_Apparent_That_Girl's_Got_Talent.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg Television [[Aladdin (TV series)|''Aladdin]] VC Lazy Iago.png|Lazy Iago relaxing in a chair. Thundra iago07.jpg|Iago and Thundra Sloc1022.jpg|Iago as Ariel with Genie as King Triton sloc1021.jpg|Iago as Pinocchio Gen.jpg|Genie as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca, Iago as Kit, and Abu as Louie from TaleSpin Aladdin-02-02.jpg|Iago as Jasmine's "mother" and Abu as Jasmine's "father" Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"Hey, that's a good look for you." Iago Hourglass.JPG|Iago with an Hour Glass Body Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg iagofacepalm.jpg|Iago facepalming Iagounpleased.png Untitled 21.jpg|"Ugh, with the Genie" genieiago.jpg|''Genie'' as an Iago-looking parrot maas091.jpg|''Genie'' imitating Iago nsn213.jpg|Iago without feathers wccc042.jpg|Iago with his voice actor's face Sb115.jpg|Iago & Genie as frogs sodr293.jpg|Iago as Rambo sodr295.jpg|Iago and Abu imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Fml187.jpg Fw11.jpg Fw12.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg|""Big schnoze"!? Who asked you!?" Iagoshutup.jpg|Iago silenced by Abu Geniepissed.jpg|"Wait a minute! I've heard of this tree! It's impossible to get to!" Genieimpossible.jpg Iagoabufight.jpg Iagoohbrother.jpg Iagoabumouths.jpg|Iago and Abu jaw drop Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch5.jpg Sandswitch6.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch10.jpg Sandswitch15.png Sandswitch16.png Sandswitch17.jpg|I don't care if he's got muscle! HE'S GOT TEETH! He'll eat me in a hot second!" Sandswitch18.jpg|"Okay, how 'bout a truce? No eating me, no clawing me, and no breathing cat breath on me!" Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch23.jpg|"You are not easy to hide with, ya know that? I don't hear any people screaming, "Parrot, Parrot!"" Sandswitch24.jpg Sandswitch26.jpg Sandswitch28.jpg|"Ewwww, tiger drool...." Sandswitch30.jpg|"A royal wedding parade that oughta be worth a look." Sandswitch31.jpg|"AAH! ROYAL WEDDING PARADE?!" Sandswitch32.jpg|"SADIRA'S GONNA MARRY ALADDIN!" Sandswitch33.jpg|"That's it, our lives are over!" Sandswitch34.jpg|"How am I supposed to convince her that she's the princess?!? Forget it! Can't be done!" Sandswitch40.jpg Geniefar.jpg Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch46.jpg Sandswitch47.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch51.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Genieangry.jpg Genie jaw drop 3.jpg Geniewaywewar_(2).png Alheadcarry.jpg Gtbo29.jpg Gtbo30.jpg Gtbo32.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Iagomess.jpg Iagoannoyed.jpg|Iago and Aladdin annoyed by Genie's annoying music playing Iagopay.jpg|"I'll pay you to stop!" IagoThe_Sands_of_Fate.jpg|"Although I wouldn't mind being wrong right about now!" Genieugly.jpg Geniesmug.jpg Genieno.jpg Iagoideas.jpg|"Any other bright ideas?!" Iagosmash.jpg|Iago accidentally pogo-jumped by Genie Geniepogo.jpg Iagoplan1.jpg|"You're supposed to be dealing with those marauders." Iagoplan2.jpg|"Go bounce on their spines! Geniepogo2.jpg Maurauderattack.jpg|Iago and Genie almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Ridermauraudersurprise.jpg|"All right,..." Ridermauraudermad.jpg|"... break it up!" Iagowhat.jpg|"What?!" Iagoyeah.jpg|"Yeah,..." Iagothanks.jpg|"... thanks for nothing, you..." Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed2.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Iagopain.jpg Genieii.jpg Genieiii.jpg Iagoscowl.jpg Iagomadder.jpg Iagowhack.jpg Iagosultan.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan Iagostone.jpg|Iago screams in horror as his tail turns to stone. Dtbss33.jpg|Iago with his tail and right wing turned to stone Iagomadstone.jpg Iagoalmoststone.jpg|Iago almost stone Iagoback.jpg Iago kisses Abu.jpg|"Don't ask me to explain this! MWAH!" Iagogotcha.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Iagoreallybad.jpg Geniehippo.jpg Geniechicken.jpg Genielizard.jpg Geniedragon.jpg Iagocoat.jpg Iagogoingchicken.jpg Iagofez.jpg Iagostink.jpg Iagoabucry.jpg Genieabumockiago1.jpg Iagocloudball.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Iagopower.jpg Iagohysteric.jpg Iagofuzzball.jpg Geniemosquito.png Rom136.jpg|Malcho about to try and eat Iago Iago - do the rat thing1.png Iago - do the rat thing2.png Iago - do the rat thing3.png|(Wadih: "An ugly specimen but he may be worth a shekel or two.") Iago - do the rat thing4.png Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing6.jpg|(Jasmine: He isn't worth anything he's mine!") Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing7.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing8.jpg|"Ah! Would you care to rephrase that?" Iagodumblook.jpg Dtrt63.jpg|"I look like a Petunia!" Iagoenough.jpg Iagohung.jpg|"Do genies drown I wonder?" Iagoinsult.jpg|"Jerk jinx!" Genieohyeah.jpg Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieattention.jpg Iagorollover.jpg Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg|"Aladdin is Saleen's new flunkie?!" Iagoabuagree.jpg|"I'm with the monkey. No way! That kid gives orders, he doesn't take 'em!" Iagoinsultingsaleen.jpg|Iago teasing Saleen: "Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Iagomutiny.jpg|"I'll tolerate no mutiny on my ship!" Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg|"Okay, take that!" BOK_AbuandIago.png Aladdin_Abu_and_Iago.png Mirage_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg|Iago given a nightmare by Mirage Iagojafarbaddream.jpg|"Huh? Jafar!" Iagojafarbaddream2.jpg|"NO! Not the cage of torment! AAAH!" Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Iago_chicken1.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug14.jpg|Mechanicles nabs Iago Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug57.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug8.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug9.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg|"Mechanicles, you really bug me!" Iago_-_The_Love_Bug11.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug27.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug28.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Crazyiagofuzzy.jpg Iagoelvis.jpg|Iago as Elvis Presley Emdj218.jpg iagosilence.jpg iagoabushowbiz.jpg iagobashed.jpg Iagoabunot_happy.jpg iagowhacked.jpg iagosultanagain.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan again Iagoquitit.jpg Iagomongolianhairpull.jpg Bs125.jpg Bs33.jpg Iagoyikes.jpg Pooriagoscream1.jpg Pooriagoscream2.jpg|"YO, GENIE!!!!" Golden Iago 1.png Pooriagoscream3.jpg|"BACK OFF, FURBALL!" Golden_Iago_2.png|"I know what you're thinkin'. I can see it in your eyes. You're thinkin': "Iago's gonna sleep sooner or later, then I'll get him and all the gold will be mine." Golden_Iago_3.png|"BEGONE, FOUL TRAITOR!" Golden_Iago_4.png Golden_Iago_5.png|"I am imbued with the power of greed." Golden_Iago_6.png|"Iago is no more!" Golden_Iago_7.png|"He has become GREED INCARNATE!" Pooriagochase.jpg Pooriagonew.jpg Piamukmoonrah.jpg|"The sacred chalice from the temple of Amuk Moonrah." Sn121.jpg Sn124.jpg Sn125.jpg Sn126.jpg Sn176.jpg Sn180.jpg Sn185.jpg Sn187.jpg Sn188.jpg|Squirt licks Iago Sn192.jpg Sn193.jpg Sn194.jpg Sn195.jpg Sn211.jpg|Iago scares Squirt with a mirror... Sn212.jpg|...and Squirt disappears. Esp085.jpg Odgenie3.jpg Odgenie4.jpg Odiagogenie.jpg Odgenie8.jpg Odgang.jpg Tc115.jpg|First confrontation with Mozenrath Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas5.jpg Aladdin - Maas8.jpg Aladdin - Maas9.jpg Aladdin - Maas13.jpg Aladdin - Maas17.jpg Aladdin - Maas18.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg iagoscreamlaugh.jpg iagoscreamlaugh2.jpg Genieyoga.jpg iagoeww.jpg Iagohorn1.jpg Iagobeard.jpg Iagobeardouch.jpg Iagohorn2.jpg Geniefamily.jpg iagofreakout.jpg iagoout1.jpg iagomouthdown.jpg iagogrumpy.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Genieforktongue.jpg Genietold.jpg Ithotf127.jpg Genieiagoinside.jpg iagomirage.jpg|Iago imitating Mirage iagolaughlaugh.jpg iagochicken.jpg vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h46m00s288.png vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h46m08s919.png Aladdin and Gang.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h30m00s529.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h30m12s361.png Hwatf045.jpg|Iago screams in terror hwatf178.jpg|Iago's conscience hwatf179.jpg hwatf180.jpg hwatf181.jpg hwatf182.jpg hwatf183.jpg hwatf184.jpg hwatf185.jpg hwatf186.jpg hwatf187.jpg hwatf239.jpg Geniegulp.png iagoears.png iagoabuattack.png Geniescreams.png iagoabupunchjudy.png|Iago and Abu as Punch and Judy iagosenses.png Genieinsulted.png Geniecops.png Geniejudge.png iagogetsgrabbed.png Iago electrocuted.png Aladdin and Iago - The Spice is Right.png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago gets the lamp - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago transforming - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (5).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (15).png Iago Shocked - Stinker Belle.png Geniepuzzle.jpg Genierasp.jpg Gangsmugs.jpg Gangsnow.jpg Gangready.jpg Wjom070.jpg Genie youbeastarmond.PNG Mm065.jpg Genienewbelt.jpg Genienewlook.jpg ItHotF_Iago_Abu_terrified.jpg|"We're broiled!" ItHotF_Iago_Abu_cover_eyes.jpg ''House of Mouse'' Iagohouseofmouse.png|Iago in House of Mouse Iago566.jpg|Iago sings A Parrot's Life for Me with the Parrots of the Caribbean in House of Mouse Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar_burned.png|"Real smooth, Prince Charming." Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg Iago manzana Abú.png|Iago with Abu in House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Iago with Abu and Prince John in House of Mouse Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png AbuIagoPrinceJohn&SirHiss-GoneGoofy.png Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Maddon.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains15.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains14.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains11.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains10.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains07.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains06.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains05.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains04.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains03.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains01.jpg Iago-House of Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg 46.png Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafariagolost3.png Jafariagolost4.png Jafariagolost5.png Jafarcar.jpg Jafarjafar1.jpg Jafariagoangry (1).png Jafariagoangry (2).png A deal with Jafar (1).png A deal with Jafar (2).png JafarmakesadealwithMickey (1).png JafarmakesadealwithMickey (2).png A deal with Jafar (3).png A deal with Jafar (4).png Jafarjafar2.jpg Jafarjafar3.jpg Jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Iago and Jafar performing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Jafarboo.png House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg vlcsnap-2018-10-31-22h14m48s338.png Jafarjafar4.jpg Jafarjafar5.jpg Jafarjafar5.png Jafarjafar6.jpg Jafarjafar7.jpg Jafarchristmas1.png Jafarchristmas2.png Jafarchristmas3.png Jafarchristmas4.png Jafarchristmas5.png Jafarchristmas6.png Jafarchristmas7.png Jafarchristmas8.png Jafarchristmas9.png Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Red Bird.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Iago_KH.png|Iago in Kingdom Hearts Iago_KHII.png|Iago in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153953 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg Abuanddonald.jpg Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-15.png Gsdx 20110516154134 550x413.jpg Kingdom Hearts X Rajah Accessory.png|Iago as an outfit accessory in Kingdom Hearts χ Miscellaneous Iago DU Render.png|Iago Costume in Disney Universe AladdinGenieSegaLogo.png| Iago-power of illusion.png|Iago in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion DVC-Iago.png|Iago in Disney Villains Challenge Iago_Disney_Magic_Kingdoms_Welcome_Screen.png|Iago in Disney Magic Kingdoms Theme parks and other live appearances Jafar and Iago.png|Iago on Jafar's shoulder at one of the Disney Parks 3122060101_883c1eafb4.jpg|Iago with Jafar in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular 2753327416_6a369145d1.jpg|Iago and Zazu in The Enchanted Tiki Room 3820795a76fe0857a6f7d54f6945_grande.jpg|Iago with Zazu on the Enchanted Tiki Room logo 3067785767 ba40fbab5a.jpg 4797139836 b13b16283d.jpg Index.jpg 20 enchanted tiki room marquee.sized.jpg RSCN5638.jpg|Iago in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Jonathon Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-17 at 8.47.45 PM.png Iago emporium.jpg Iago memory maker.jpg Iago DHS.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries